Getting the Drive
by MovieVillain
Summary: Sasuke is on a mission to get the 'Drive' for Orochimaru, and knows Elly has it.


I was taking a walk in the mountains as I remembered of my mission. Orochimaru ordered me to retrieve a drug known as the 'Drive', and I know one person has it.

Elhaym Van Houten. Or Elly, for short.

I never forgot what happened when I first met before I defected from the Hidden Leaf. I fought against her one time and I lost. To think she had skills as a Gebler soldier. Not only that, but also the fact that she used the 'Drive'. To think it makes her stronger, but it also makes her insane. Insane enough to beat me, that's what. I never forgot what happened that day, and I barely won against her.

Making my way, I noticed a dark mecha and a pink mecha are about to fight each other.

"Fei... What're you doing? You shouldn't be here!" the mecha said on my right and I know that voice. It's Elly's, and judging by that hostile tone from her, I could tell she must have used the 'Drive' on herself.

Just as she is about to attack that mecha, I interfered by jumping in front of her, blocking her attack. Next, I lunged myself to the center where she is controlling that thing. Caught sight of her, she looks surprised to see me.

"Hello, Elly. Surprised to see me?" I asked with no emotion towards her.

She is so surprised that before she could say anything, I grabbed her and tossed her out of mecha.

"Elly!" Fei, if I just heard her say his name, is about to come to me, but I stopped him.

"This is between us, so stay out of it," I stated.

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Now!" I glared at him, and whoever is inside is frightened that he agrees to.

That's good.

I saw Elly got up and with such anger on her face, she is still under the effects of that drug.

"You know, Elly, you barely beat me last time, so I will beat you again," I said while putting my right hand to the handle of my sword and activating my Sharingan at the same time.

"Let's see if you can do that again!" she moves in front of me.

I make a smirk on my face as I waited for this to happen, and I'm sure I will win against her. I tried doing a knifehand strike to her, but she blocks it by also doing a knifehand strike. Next, she pulls out her rod and attempts to jab me with it, but I came prepared as I pull out my sword to block it. It looks like she realized of what I just did so she started doing a kick. Luckily, I dodged that.

Next, she charges for an attack to me, but I blocked it fast enough. I grabbed her by her shirt and toss her to the ground. I grabbed her again so that I can toss her to the ankle of her mecha. I land a kick to her stomach. Then, I pin her down to the ankle of her device.

I wasn't finish there. Good thing Orochimaru gave me a syringe to extract the traces of the 'Drive'. With it, I extracted the drug that is inside her, and she reverts back to the way she was before she injected herself with that drug. I know the real her; she's nice and only follows orders. This means she must have injected herself with this drug is because she refuses to fight that man, so if she does it, then she won't be holding back from her true self's emotions.

This is just sick.

"What the hell were you thinking, Elly?" I started to scold her for this act. "You injected the 'Drive' so that you can fight this man? Unbelievable!"

"I... I have no choice, Sasuke," she spoke in a gentle tone. "I don't want to use the 'Drive'. When I did, I changed."

That's what happens, and I never forgot that experience with her...

"It's like I possess power that I never thought I could possibly imagine. I have to protect my allies, so I have no choice but to use 'Drive'," she continued. Then, I landed a punch to her face. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You know, if you don't want to fight this man here, then don't! Besides, after you kill him for your Solaris allies, what next?"

"Um..." Elly tired to come up with an answer, but she got nothing. "I have no idea."

"See? Now you know. Let me give you a little reasoning: drugs are bad for people, the 'Drive' is a drug; therefore, the 'Drive' is bad for people!"

"I don't have any other choice!" she exclaimed. "What else do you want me to do? Just run away from him?!"

"That's exactly what you would have done," I said casually.

After pausing for a few seconds, Elly has realized this.

"So I could have just done that?"

"Are you a moron?!" I grabbed her before pining her down once again. Of course, I managed to get the 'Drive' from her pocket. "Now, say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry!"

"I didn't hear that!"

"I'm sorry!" she repeated.

"Say it like you mean it!" I exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry!"

It looks like she is in remorse for her action against that man when she injected the 'Drive' to herself just so she could fight him. That is fair enough, so I tossed her aside to the ground.

I got what Orochimaru asked me to get, but before I leave...

"Elly, next time we meet, I want a rematch when you fight against me without the 'Drive'."

Those were my words to her before going back to Orochimaru.


End file.
